SMILE
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/For 100 Love Story For SasuHina/drabble/ "Tersenyumlah. Dari semua ekspresimu yang membuatku sakit kepala―ekspresi tersenyummu adalah favoritku."/RnR?


**SMILE**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, kumpulan drabble, Typo(s) dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**For: 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu masih saja bergeming. Kepalanya tertunduk, tersembunyi di antara lututnya yang menyatu. Bahunya berguncang pelan―menangis.

"Hinata…."

Sang pemilik nama masih juga tidak memedulikan pemuda itu. Dan kini pemuda itu mulai kebingungan. Dia tidak pernah menangani orang yang menangis sebelumnya. Dia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana agar gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Tangannya menyentuh bahu gadis itu―tapi langsung ditepis seketika. Membuatnya terdiam dan seketika menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau jelek kalau menangis."

"A-aku ta-tahu. Ti-tidak menangis pun a-aku je-jelek, 'kan?"

Apa Hinata baru saja menyahut perkataannya?

Dan apa-apaan kalimat itu?

"Ya. Kau memang jelek bagaimanapun keadaanmu."

Kali ini, gadis itu menatapnya. Matanya merah. Jejak air mata masih ada di sana, tercetak dengan jelas.

"A-a-apa?"

"Kau jelek. Hey!―"

Dan kini Sasuke diserang habis-habisan oleh gadis itu dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di bahunya. Bukan pukulan yang menyakitinya, tapi sepertinya berpura-pura kesakitan pun tidak akan merugikan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!"

Hinata berhenti memukuli Sasuke. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan susah payah.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, hanya itu masalahnya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Pipinya masih merah. Karena dia baru menangis, dan karena malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia utarakan.

"Bodoh!"

Gadis itu menekuk bibirnya kali ini. Sasuke benar-benar pemuda paling tidak peka!

"Hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak penting, kau tahu?"

"A-a-artinya, Sasuke-_kun_ me-menganggapku ti-tidak pe-penting?"

"Aku menganggap Valentine tidak penting. Bukan kau."

Hinata menggeleng. "Sa-sama sa-saja! Ka-kau ha-harusnya menunjukkan kasih sayangmu ha-hari ini."

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar. Dia menaikkan bahu. Lalu berdiri―hendak pergi.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu tiap hari. Tidak perlu valentine."

Dan dia melangkah pergi. Lenyap dari pandangan Hinata yang merona.

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO BODOH!"

Teriakan itu menyambut Hinata saat dia melangkah memasuki kelas. Gadis itu sudah membasuh wajahnya di toilet tadi, dan berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia baru saja menangis.

"Kau ribut sekali, Jidat!"

"Sakura-_chan_, apa yang salah dengan ramen?"

Di kursi tempat Sakura duduk, ada Naruto yang berdiri canggung dengan semangkuk ramen di meja Sakura, dan Sakura yang melipat dada sambil memutar bola mata. Di sebelahnya, Ino menunjukkan wajah marah―yang kemudian berubah menjadi cekikikan saat dia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi gelinya itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah kok, Naruto-_kun_. Sakura hanya lebih menyukai cokelat saja daripada ramen."

Kali ini Ino tertawa.

"Tapi kupikir, ramen jauh lebih enak. Dan bukankah kalian para gadis sering berkata tidak mau makan cokelat karena takut gemuk?"

"Jadi kau berkata kalau aku gemuk, heh?!"

Naruto benar-benar ingin menarik perkataannya saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan.

Hinata menggeleng―heran, seperti sebagian siswa lainnya yang sedang menyaksikan mereka. Tidak menunggu sampai adegan kekerasan itu berakhir, gadis itu melangkah menuju kursinya sendiri. Dan di sana sudah ada Sasuke yang menatap kejadian tadi dengan datar.

"Naruto memang bodoh."

Hinata bisa mendengar pemuda itu berucap. Tapi Hinata tidak menyahut. Setidaknya hingga Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak makan padanya.

"Untukmu. Selamat valentine."

Dan detik selanjutnya gadis itu merona hebat. Rasanya baru tadi Sasuke mengatakan keinginannya konyol. Tapi sekarang?

Dengan segera gadis itu membuka kotak makan itu. Mengharapkan menemukan batangan cokelat. Tidak perlu seenak buatannya ―yang sudah sedari tadi diberikannya pada Sasuke― yang penting ini buatan Sasuke.

Tapi saat mata lavendernya membuka kotak itu dan menemukan hal lain, dia langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Bu-bukankah ka-kau ta-tadi berkata Naruto-_kun_ itu bodoh?"

"Hn."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Dia bodoh kalau menganggap ramen kesukaannya itu bisa dijadikan hadiah valentine."

Hinata menatap lagi kotak makanannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Bu-bukankah kau me-menyukai tomat seperti Naruto-_kun_ me-menyukai ramen?"

"Hn."

Hinata menunjuk kotak makanan itu. "Ka-kalau begitu, bu-bukankah itu berarti kau _sama saja_ bodohnya dengan Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

_Doeng!_

**.**

**.**

"Hn."

Entah apa maksud dari jawaban ambigu itu.

"Aku memang selalu merasa bodoh saat bersamamu."

Ya, Sasuke memang selalu merasa dirinya begitu bodoh saat bersama gadis itu. Bukan karena Hinata bukanlah pilihan yang tepat―Sasuke justru sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi karena Hinata begitu pintar membuatnya kebingungan.

Lihat saja, tiap hari gadis itu bisa menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Dan hari ini saja, Hinata sudah membuatnya bingung dengan menangis. Belum lagi ekspresi lain yang gadis itu berikan. Padahal selama ini, Sasuke hanya tahu ekspresi datar dan marah. Hanya itu―dan Hinata sudah membuatnya merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Tersenyumlah."

"Hah?"

"Tersenyumlah. Dari semua ekspresimu yang membuatku sakit kepala―ekspresi tersenyummu adalah favoritku."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Sasuke begitu aneh?

"Kubilang tersenyum."

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum ji-jika kau begitu ke-kejam, Sasuke?" Gadis itu menatap tomat di hadapannya.

Apanya yang kejam? Bukankah harusnya Hinata senang karena dia baru saja memberikan makanan kesukaannya?

"Aku saja selalu tersenyum saat Itachi memberikanku to―Lupakan."

Kali ini Hinata menahan diri untuk tertawa geli.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Begitu lebih baik."

**.**

**.**

"A-aku juga suka ekspresi ter-tersenyummu, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi kau jarang tersenyum."

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "A-aku ingin melihat senyummu."

"Hn."

"A-aku ingin melihat senyummu!" Hinata menekuk bibirnya. "Bu-bukan ekspresi datar dan gumaman tidak jelas itu."

"Hn."

Hinata menghela napas. Susah memang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. "Gaara memang lebih baik."

Sasuke menatapnya garang. "Apa?"

Hinata menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangan―berpura-pura menerawang. "Ka-kau tahu? Walaupun ekspresinya se-sedatar kau, dia masih tidak be-begitu sulit tersenyum. Da-dan senyumnya, begitu tampan."

Empat siku-siku muncul di kening Sasuke. "Hinata…."

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Sebuah ekspresi tidak berdosa ditunjukkannya. "Ya?"

"Apa maumu?"

Kali ini, Hinata tersenyum―lebih tepatnya menyeringai―salahkan Sasuke yang mengajarinya ekspresi itu.

"Tersenyumlah, Sasuke."

Meskipun pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, akhirnya dia tetap saja menarik sudut-sudut di bibirnya yang kaku. Membuat ekspresi tersenyum yang begitu aneh di mata siapa saja.

Dan seketika Hinata tertawa terbahak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya di tengah tawa.

Tanpa memedulikan Sasuke dengan umpatan tidak jelas yang terlontar di bibirnya.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Kau akan kuhukum setelah ini."

"A-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hanya drabble yang diketik tiba-tiba untuk event. Begitu sederhana―aku tahu kok. Tapi kuharap kalian cukup menyukainya. Dan katanya Haru kalau drabble boleh kurang dari 1k, jadi, segini saja yang bisa saya berikan.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
